Average evoked responses (AER) to varying intensities of electrical stimulation to the forearm and subjective ratings of these stimuli have been studied in a total of 72 patients with affective disorders and 41 age and sex matched normal volunteers. In 12 patients, urinary 3-methoxy 4-hydroxy phenyl glycol (MHPG) was collected during the stimulation session and during a second control session. Physostigmine analgesia and somatosensory AERs were also studied in normal volunteers. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Sitaram, N., Buchsbaum, M. S. and Gillin, J. C.: Physostigmine analgesia and somatosensory evoked responses in man. European Journal of Pharmacology, 42: 285-290, 1977.